1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to furniture. More particularly, the invention concerns a novel highly attractive and versatile leg assembly for supporting one or more adjacent tabletops.
2. Discussion of the Prior Art
The prior art is replete with table designs which vary from the simplest four legged, rectangular table design to elaborate multi-leaf, adjustable and foldable tables. However, little innovative work has been done in recent years in the design of furniture for institutional use, such as in convention centers, large hotels, and in banquet and conferencing facilities.
A basic requirement for most institutional type furniture is that it can be readily transported and quickly and easily placed into and taken out of service and conveniently stored within relative small storage areas. To meet these requirements, foldable chairs and tables have been heavily relied upon. However, foldable furniture is not without drawbacks. For example, large folding tables are typically quite heavy and folding the tables is often cumbersome and difficult. Additionally, many of the prior art foldable tables are somewhat unstable and are not well suited for supporting heavy equipment such as overhead projectors, video conferencing equipment and the like. Further, the prior art foldable tables often embody folding mechanisms which are difficult to manipulate and often are subject to debilitating damage. Additionally, most of the prior art folding tables are quite unattractive and often have a limited useful life.
For the reasons set forth in the preceding paragraph, there is a real need for a new design of non-foldable, easily storable, durable and yet highly attractive table which is well suited for institutional applications. Such tables should be easily dissembled, light weight, and versatile in use.